Shards of a Fairytale
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella has an accident and runs into a certain Doctor. Carlisle makes Bella a promise to change her once he's sure she's not doing to be with Edward. But they get a little attached to each other. Bella/Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this fic will probably have short chapters but bear with me I'm planning it that way. It seems to fit best. Hope you like xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters and make no money from this story

Shard's of a Fairytale

Shattered

Bella POV

I sat at the window looking out at the rain. Edward was gone. He didn't love me. He didn't want me. The family was gone. My family. The future I had chosen. Gone.

Edward didn't want me and neither did his family. They didn't want me in their perfect family. I wasn't good enough.

I felt sick to my stomach. I got up and tried to shake the feeling going to shower. I walked into the bathroom and caught my reflection in the mirror.

How could I be so blind? I was plain and ugly compared to Edward. How could I have ever thought he would want me in the first place? Any of them! Why would they want to spare me even a second glance?

A wave of anger caught me off guard. I threw the glass with mine and Charlie's toothbrushes in against the mirror, smashing both. Shards of clear glass and mirrored glass shattered and flew across the small room. I felt a piece clip my cheek and another smaller piece stuck into my arm, as most of the other pieces just flew past me and fell to the floor.

The wound wasn't deep. I looked down at the small tickle of blood forming. This situation was pretty familiar. Carlisle had only fixed this arm up last week. I felt bitter inside and on a complete twisted impulse I forced the glass further into my arm. I hissed as it dug deeper showing on the outside the pain I had been feeling inside all week. I kept pushing until blood covered my arm and then just sat on the floor of the bathroom, looking at my miserable state in the broken pieces of the mirror.

Charlie POV

I came inside and seeing no sign of life downstairs, not that I expected there to be, I headed up to check on Bella. Maybe I could at least get her to eat something. At the top of the stairs I froze. My blood ran cold and I bolted to my daughter's side.

She sat slumped forward limply in the bathroom, blood covering her arm and the floor. I didn't know how bad the bleeding actually was but it looked a lot. I tried not to panic hoping it looked worse than it was like these things usually do but I didn't have much success.

I called to her, or rather shouted her name at her desperate for a response but didn't get one. I shook her lightly trying to wake her but still nothing. I continued to try with light success to calm myself as I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her down the stairs.

I struggled under the weight of her limp body but I knew she was breathing and to keep things that way I had to get moving. I wasn't in great shape to be carrying her but right now it didn't matter. I awkwardly got out of the front door and laid her on the back seat of my cruiser before taking full advantage of its lights on the way to the hospital.

Bella POV

I suddenly felt cold along my arm. Oh no! What had I done? Was this it? Was I dying now? I smelt a familiar smell but couldn't place it. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't do that either. Then I was being shifted. I vaguely realised that I was definitely alive. Charlie was holding me, passing me over to someone else. Charlie! How could I have been so selfish?! Cold surrounded me and I didn't feel cold. It felt nice and I leaned against it. This person wasn't human. No human was this cold.

I suddenly knew who it was carrying me. I forced my eyes to open a little. They did but my vision was slightly off, like I had had a lot to drink, but it was enough for me to see his blonde hair and pale skin.

"Carlisle..." my voice croaked. His eyes darted to my face. Even with my fuzzy vision I could see the concern on his face all too clearly. "Help me. I don't want to die. I don't know what happened."

"You're going to be fine, Bella." He replied, placing me down. Softness replaced him as I now lay on a hospital bed.

Author's notes: hope you like xx


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: this fic will probably have short chapters but bear with me I'm planning it that way. It seems to fit best. Hope you like xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters and make no money from this story

Shard's of a Fairytale

The Pieces

Carlisle POV

So much for Edward being certain she would be fine and not do anything stupid. Then again knowing Bella, I wasn't sure whether this was just another Bella accident or a deliberate attempt at taking her own life. She was particularly accident prone.

I looked at the girl lying in the bed. Charlie had no longer been able to sit helpless watching her sleep and had gone for coffee. Edward was wrong about this girl. She wasn't the fragile human girl he seemed to think, she was strong and stubborn. I had never imagined her to be one to harm herself. In fact she had begged me to save her when she came in. Maybe the whole thing was an accident after all.

She was stirring now.

"Bella?" I called to her. "Can you hear me?"

Bella POV

I heard his musical voice again.

"Bella?" he called. "Can you hear me?" I forced my eyes open to meet his gorgeous golden ones full of compassion and concern.

"Carlisle..." I said softly, not knowing what else to say. "You're really here?" He smiled at me, that beautiful carefree smile he had and let out a chuckle.

"Of course I am." He replied. "I've been here the whole time."

"You have?" I asked, sitting up. He put his arm across me to stop me.

"Slowly." He said softly, before continuing to explain. "Our family has been under stress for a while and I decided it would be best if I stayed behind for a while before moving on to give us all a break."

"Under stress how?" I asked, totally confused. What could be the problem? Carlisle was perfect. The whole family was perfect.

"I'm ashamed to say that Esme and I got a divorce a short while back. We are still a family just not quite the same as we were. That is actually why I stayed behind. I agreed to stay behind for about a month so that Esme and I could adjust." He said. "I am sad that our time together has ended but I have many happy memories and to be honest I think when I see Rosalie and Emmett's bond compared to mine and Esme's....theirs is infinitely stronger. We were never soul mates, we always knew that but our love was enough. I guess the problem was we didn't think through our postions in the family very clearly. It meant that when that love was no longer enough we were still...trapped almost, as we had built a family around us, but even Alice has assured us that our future's look brighter already...although I'm quite certain she's not telling us any details on purpose. But Bella, I'm very glad today that I did stay...do you want to tell me what happened?"

I looked up to meet his gaze a little shocked. I was so engrossed in his story. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain myself to him. I knew he didn't have to tell me everything he did but I suspected that maybe even vampires needed to share sometimes. Especially the sensitive, compassionate ones like Carlisle.

"Of course I don't." I replied casually.

"But are you going to tell me?" he grinned.

"Yes." I mumbled, staring at my hands. "It was an accident...sort of."

"Sort of?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, but looking a little relieved. "How sort of?"

"Well...I was upset, and I threw a glass at the bathroom mirror, both smashed and glass was everywhere. It cut me but..." I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to word the next part. Carlisle just took my hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "I pushed the glass into my arm further." I admitted guiltily. "I don't even know why I did, I promise I had no plans of ending my life, it was just a stupid impulse at the time. I swear. I would never mean to do that to Charlie. Oh my God Charlie!"

"He's around. He's fine. He'll be back soon." Carlisle promised. "You need rest Bella. You lost a lot of blood. If Charlie had been home any later I would have had to save you a very different way and you should know I really don't like having to do that." He smiled getting up to leave.

"Would you have done it?" I blurted out.

"I guess we'll never know, but probably." He replied. "Bella, there is life after Edward I promise you. You will move on one day, whether that take three weeks or three years it _will_ happen, and you probably won't even see it coming, it could even be that Jacob Black I saw coming to check on you."

"Yeah, sure." I laughed. Then awkward silence fell. "I don't want to move on Carlisle. I want all of you guys to just come back to Folks as if nothing happened. I don't think I could ever love someone else after loving a vampire. They're just too perfect. How is anyone normal supposed to live up to that? So I guess I'll just have to keep hoping he'll change his mind..."

Carlisle smiled sadly and left me to my thoughts. Stupidly I had not only thought about Edward and said his name aloud but I had thought of the rest of the family as well and now I sat in the hospital bed crying. I wrapped my arms around myself, clutching my chest as if that would hold me together.

I could always hope, but I knew Edward wasn't coming back...but I also knew no one else would be able to pick up the pieces and that didn't leave a very bright future for me.

Author's Notes: Hope you're enjoying the beginnings of my fic so far let me know what you think xx


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: ok here's the next little instalment for you xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....

Shards of a Fairytale

Crash and Burn

Carlisle POV

It had been two weeks since Bella was rushed in that day, she had been home for a week now and I was visiting her at home for the second time since then. Unfortunately this visit was even more worrying than the first.

Bella wasn't recovering at all. Her wounds had healed fine but her overall health was worse. She clearly wasn't eating and Charlie told me as much. She didn't even look like she was resting. I didn't want to think about what would happen after I leave next week. I would never know what happened to her.

I knelt next to Bella's bed and checked her blood pressure and temperature. Her blood pressure was fine but she had a pretty high temperature. I examined her wounds and was satisfied with their progress.

"Bella?" I asked her. "Can I ask you how you've been eating?"

"I don't feel like it." She mumbled back. "I try but food just makes me feel sick." I frowned, that didn't sound like a problem that was going to stop anytime soon.

"Try maybe having several light snacks in a day instead of a meal to start with." I suggested softly. I pressed my cold hand to her forehead and heard her sigh. She was boiling. My hand eventually let go but not before stroking down the side of her face. I vaguely wondered when Bella had begun to mean more to me than she probably should. I shrugged it off. "Don't force yourself to eat more than you can because it'll probably put you off more. If you can only have a few mouthfuls eat a few mouthfuls and try again in a few hours." She just nodded.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." I replied. "Just get better."

Bella POV

I saw him stand to leave and before I realised it I grabbed his wrist.

"Carlisle wait." I whispered. He looked back at me curiously. I blushed heavily. "Sorry I just..."

"What is it Bella?" he asked, sitting on the side of the bed next me. I leaned forward and rested my arms on my knees.

"Please don't go." I pleaded quietly, embarrassed. He still looked confused but he didn't try to leave again. I had to explain somehow without sounding stupid.

"Bella I will stay for a while on one condition." He said. "You talk to me and we try to help this lack of eating and sleeping issue you seem to be having."

"Alright." I replied, I could live with that. He took off his jacket and moved to sit next to me on the bed leaning back against the headboard. It was strange to see Carlisle so casual.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" he suggested.

"Carlisle you know the beginning." I told him. He looked down sadly. "He left. I guess it never really made much sense for him to love me anyway but he swore to me that he did. He also promised in Phoenix that he wouldn't leave as long as I wanted him. I wanted to be a part of the family Carlisle, special diet included, but he didn't want that. I can't sleep from the nightmares..."

"Bella you already are a part of my family." He said softly. "Edward didn't leave you because he didn't love you, he did love you, don't ever doubt that. He left because he thought that was what was best for you."

I snapped.

"I am so sick of Edward doing what he thinks is best for me and not what I want!" I shouted, sitting bold upright. "I am eighteen and I don't care whether he's decades older than me I deserve to be allowed to make my own mistakes! Well screw him! He made his decision so he can live with it for all eternity!" I was red in the face, my fists clenched. I suddenly realised who I was yelling to and grew embarrassed. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"That's alright Bella." He said. "I understand why you feel that way. I also didn't believe that this would be the best way to handle things but Edward has always been fairly stubborn especially when he believes he is doing the right thing."

"It just felt as if one minute I was laughing and happy and surrounded by everyone as if we all really were family and the next minute my life was crashing down all around me. That day before the paper cut...I felt like all my years of being an outcast finally made sense because I fit in somewhere, even if it was with a coven of vampires." I cried. Tears started to fall and I couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "I thought I'd already run out of tears." Carlisle pulled me to him and I relaxed slightly into the hug.

Carlisle POV

Bella didn't say anything else. She just cried. Her sobs sounded painful, like she was breaking all over again, no, like someone was tearing her body to pieces physically. After sometime of just letting her cry they started to calm. Bit by bit she quietened down and then from her breathing I realised she had fallen asleep.

It felt odd, being sat on my son's ex-girlfriends bed with her asleep in my arms, but not unpleasant. It was only about fifteen minutes before she started to stir, but not because of nightmares as I had expected. She was hot and uncomfortable. I tried to pull away from her to move her but she clung to me with almost inhuman strength and whilst I physically could have easily pulled her off of me the point was not to wake her. I shuffled us both a little until we were closer to laying down, then I put my hand on her forehead again and she leaning into it.

"Mmm...don't go..." she murmured. I checked to make sure she hadn't woken up but sure enough she was still asleep. "That feels nice..." I chuckled slightly to myself and continued to press my cold hand in different spots on her head and face.

It wasn't until around seven in the evening that the nightmares woke her. Suddenly she started mumbling and then she started to look as if she was in pain. I tried to comfort her and it seemed to help but not for long. Eventually she was screaming aloud and I decided it was better to wake her than to let her go through the nightmares that obviously caused her so much pain.

She sat bolt upright, gasping for air. She looked around frantically and then her eyes settled on me behind her. A deep blush covered her cheeks.

"Oh god I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Don't apologise." I told her. I sat up myself. "Charlie will be home any moment so I really should go. Try to go back to sleep Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you." Bella looked at the clock.

"I've been asleep for six hours Carlisle...that's twice the amount of sleep I normally get." She whispered. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I replied, without thinking.

"Would you mind...if I can't sleep tonight would you come over tomorrow evening after Charlie goes to bed...to see if it helps..." she asked sheepishly.

"Of course." I answered her. "If you don't sleep well tonight then let me know." Then I left her room. As I left I saw Charlie arrive.

"Dr Cullen...how is she?" he asked me.

"A little better I think." I replied honestly. "I'll stop by in a few days to check on her again before I leave town."

"Thanks Dr Cullen." He replied. "I just want my daughter back. If there's anything you can do, anything at all please, I just want her back."

"I will do all I can." I replied, getting in my car.

Author's Notes: ta-da! There's part three. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: ok here's the next little instalment for you xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....

Shards of a Fairytale

Move on?

Bella POV

I still slept a little better that night. I went to sleep around ten and didn't wake for five hours. After that I did some catch up homework before reading Romeo and Juliet. I went downstairs around six and made Charlie some breakfast. The thought of fried breakfast made my stomach churn so I decided to try a yogurt from the fridge.

Charlie looked pleased when he came in to see me eating breakfast. I knew everything I did recently had been worrying him. I really didn't mean to but I felt like my future had been snatched away from me. Part of me was tempted to ask Carlisle if he would change me anyway...

I still wanted to be a part of their family with or without Edward. I decided that I would definitely bring it up with Carlisle.

Charlie POV

I was so relieved to see Bella eating this morning when I came into the kitchen. I hadn't even had to push her into it. I almost had a heart attack when she said she was going to go out for a bit today to get fresh air and was thinking about going back to school next week.

I would have to call Billy maybe get Jake to come and spend some time with her. Since she had lost contact with most of her school friends.

Bella POV

I set out for a drive around midday. I went to La Push to see Jacob, who was shocked but he seemed happy to see me.

We walked along the beach together but didn't talk much. Part of me wondered why he wasn't in school.

"Hey how come you aren't in school?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's you're bad influence." He said, calmly. "Since you've decided to not go to school for like a month the story has already reached us lot in La Push, you've set a trend." Then he grinned. I shoved him.

"Not funny Jake." I replied, turning back the other way.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, if I'm such a bad influence you won't want to be spending any more time than necessary with me." I said.

"You're not a bad influence on me. I'm bigger than you." He laughed.

"I'm older." I countered.

"Ah but I'm physically older than you. I'm physically like twenty and I'm stronger so I think I'm the bad influence on you." He replied.

"Oh no." I whispered to him. "I should go before I get corrupted." Instead of replying, Jacob quickly closed the small gap between us and pressed his lips against mine. He was so warm. I felt myself responding to his kiss. He was like fire against me, compared to the cold ice that Edward had been. I pulled away from him, trying to rather my thoughts. Whilst Jacob's kiss was physically pleasant...I felt nothing.

"Sorry, I just-" he started, but then a smirk crossed his face. "Actually I'm not sorry."

"I didn't think you would be." I said, turning away again.

"Wait don't go, Bella!" he called after me.

"Jake, I came here for a friend..." I said.

"I'm sorry, you're probably not ready I just figured it might be my only shot...I didn't know how long it would be til you visited again." He replied.

"Jake...I don't know if I ready or not...it's just at the moment I don't feel the same way about you as you do me." I replied. "I'm not saying that I will never feel the same because I don't know. But don't go getting your hopes up just yet because right now...right now you're my best friend Jake and I need you to be my friend and not ruin that..."

"Sure,sure." He agreed, not so enthusiastically. "I can wait....I'll try again somewhen further down the line." He was hopeless. I couldn't help but laugh.

I didn't stay at La Push much longer before I headed home. On the way though, I took a detour. I pulled up outside the Cullen house. To my surprise I didn't feel a huge wrench of pain in my chest. I got out of my truck and went to the front door. I knew Carlisle wasn't in so I just sat on the top of the steps and waited for him.

It felt wrong for the house to be empty. I felt the familiar pain starting and tears threatening to fall. Although I was still far from fine...even I noticed that this was a huge improvement. Question was...was it because of me, Carlisle or Jacob.

Carlisle POV

I saw her the instant I pulled into the drive, perched on the steps. As I stopped the car and got out, her familiar scent hit me. I smiled and headed over to her. I heard her heartbeat pick up the closer I got. I couldn't help but grin. She was nervous. What did she want to tell me...

"Hey Bella, what are you doing sat out in the cold?" I asked her. She stood up quickly.

"I actually just wanted to talk to you about something." She replied. She seemed to be regaining composure.

"I meant why are you sat out here." I smirked slightly, leaning past her to open the front door. "Go inside, Bella. Make yourself at home, it's unlocked."

"Oh." She said, her cheeks turning crimson as she stepped into the house. "I didn't know that."

"Obviously." I replied. "Please feel free to let yourself in whenever you like, if you need a change of scenery or whatever. Even when I leave if you find yourself needing somewhere to go the door from the garage will be left unlocked, so please feel free."

"How long until you leave?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure yet...probably in a week or so. I meant to discuss it with Alice when she called earlier..." I replied. "By the way how have things been going last night and today?"

"Um...a little better actually." She replied, biting her lip.

Bella POV

"I actually slept for five hours last night and I've eaten bits and pieces today." I replied, slightly embarrassed about discussing my eating habits with him. "I actually think Charlie nearly had a heart attack."

"That's good, much better. I'll feel even better when we can get that up to at least seven hours sleep a night." He smiled. We had by now walked through the house up to his study. "I don't know why I came all the way up here when the lounge is just as private but it's habit I suppose. Please sit."

I sat on the small leather couch in front of him and looked around his study. The last time I was here he was stitching my arm...that day had changed my life and I didn't even know it at the time. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry, it must be very hard for you to be here again." He said, sitting next to me.

"No, I'm sorry." I said, taking a deep breath. I felt silly letting myself get so upset when there was Carlisle without his wife and family, totally composed. "I'm ok now."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked me.

"Well...I was thinking about what you said...that there's life after...Edward." I started. There I said it, and I didn't cry. I took another deep breath. "Him leaving took away the whole future I had sort of chosen and when I thought about what you said I thought...why can't I have the rest of my future even without Edward..." I stopped to look at Carlisle. He didn't say anything but I knew he knew exactly where I was going with this. I didn't want him to say anything until I was done and my next sentences came rushing out desperately. "Take me with you. Please. Change me. I want to be part of your family. With or without Edward. It's what I want. Please Carlisle." My strength buckled and the last few sentences came out in sobs.

Carlisle moved from the couch to kneel in front of me. He took my hands in his cold ones. Despite the initial chill to them they didn't feel that cold to me.

"Bella, I'm sure you know that I generally only change people who have no other choice." He started.

"Carlisle." I whispered, looking straight into his golden eyes. "I have no other choice. I don't fit in anywhere else. My place in this world is with all of you. I can never be happy with a normal life now, it's too late to protect me from that." Carlisle nodded slowly.

"Can we come to an agreement then Bella?" he asked. I bit my lip, not sure what he could propose to change my mind that Edward hadn't. "I will change you." My heart leapt for joy, but only briefly, knowing that there was a "but" left hanging. "However, I won't do it yet. I want to wait until I am sure that you are over Edward and still want this."

"Um...I suppose I could agree to that...except that you're leaving in a week." I replied carefully.

"That isn't set in stone and even if I do, there's nothing to stop a visit is there?" he smiled reassuringly. "Bella, I'm only setting this condition because once I take your life I can't undo that. It's a permanent thing."

"I know. I understand." I replied. "I'm just not sure how to move on and how I'll know if I've moved on."

"Well...not getting upset by the mention of his name would be a good start." He smiled.

"Does a kiss count?" I blurted out, not thinking about how that would sound. He didn't say anything though, as if waiting for me to explain. "Um...if I kiss someone else does that count as moving on?"

Carlisle POV

I was slightly startled by the sudden change of topic. Not that this topic wasn't entirely relevant but I wasn't prepared for this twist in the conversation.

"Not Necessarily." I replied evenly. "You can't just go and kiss a random person Bella, that doesn't really count as moving on and would probably only cause more problems than it would solve."

"No I didn't mean like that. I meant that...if I have kissed someone else...already..." Bella was bright red by now, I could feel the heat radiating off of her. "I um...that is he kissed me." No part of entire lifetime could explain the strange jealousy going through me. It was crazy. I moved back to sit next to her. "That makes me sound horrible doesn't it..."

"No Bella...never." I replied. "If you don't want to explain then I completely understand. I think there's a fairly good chance you're moving on but we need to be sure so if we just leave it up to time and then if by the time I leave we're still unsure I'll arrange to come back and see you somewhen and re-evaluate."

"It was Jacob. That kissed me I mean." She murmured quietly as if she hadn't heard anything I had said to her. "It was ok...but I didn't feel anything. I don't think Jacob is my future." I stopped breathing. Whilst breathing luckily wasn't necessary I did it automatically now as part of our charade of being human. I felt a rush of relief. I looked at the brunette next to me, the penny had dropped now. I knew I felt something for her. I hoped it was nothing more than passing attraction and a family kind of caring. Bella was still sort of off limits in my mind. My "son's" ex-girlfriend was not an appropriate choice for my next mate. So why had she caught my interest?

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, standing.

"Sure." She smiled up at me, taking my extended hand. I grinned back and pulled her into my arms and before she could squeal I placed her back on her feet in the kitchen and stood the other side of the counter looking through the cupboards.

Bella POV

Once I caught my breath again I felt a sadness creeping up on me and I stared at my wrist. The silver scar still haunted me. The thought of what could have been...although I wouldn't have really wanted James to be the one to change me I would have felt dirty.

"Penny for your thoughts, Bella?" Carlisle asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Um...it's just I don't really think of you as a vampire. You're so good at acting human I forget sometimes I guess." I replied.

"Forgive me, if I scared you." He said, sincerely.

"No, that's not it, it's just one of the only other times I've seen you move that fast are both days I'd rather not remember. The baseball game, and when Jasper..."

"Bella it won't do you good to dwell on the past any longer than absolutely necessary and I think you've already dwelled enough on it for a lifetime." He said, softly. "Well, there's not really anything worth cooking in this kitchen how about take out?"

"No you're talking....just not pizza please, or fish." I grinned, I had to admit I really did feel hungry. "That's the extent of Charlie's dinner, if I don't make it. Except that since Harry Clearwater passed away he has spent a lot of time at La Push with Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, I think he gets fed pretty well up there."

"You could make yourself at home while I go get something for you? I'm afraid I don't have any menus..." he suggested.

"Don't be silly we'll both go. I think it's about time that people saw both of us actually doing something normal like getting a take out." I laughed. Carlisle laughed with me.

"I guess you're right. I don't think anyone has seen me buy a single piece of food since the others left. Esme thinks of those things you see. It must have completely slipped my mind." He replied, grabbing his car keys from his pocket. I followed him outside to his car.

"I thought one of the things about being a vampire was not having things slip your mind." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been distracted." Carlisle said matter of factly opening the passenger door for me. "And I don't mind in the slightest." He added before I could say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: ok here's the next little instalment for you xx Thanks for all the reviews guys They keep me happy and make me write more xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....

Shards of a Fairytale

Laughter is the best medicine

Bella POV

Carlisle had ordered far too much Chinese food for me to eat, bearing mind I hadn't eaten much of anything in a while, but he said it had to look like there was enough for at least the two of us. So there would be plenty left for me to eat the next day. Carlisle scrunched his nose at that idea but then again food wasn't good to him anyway.

We watched a few movies, me with my Chinese and Carlisle half watching half reading. I took the book from his hands. I read the a few lines of the page he was reading and frowned before throwing the book across the room.

Carlisle just stared at me in disbelief.

"You're supposed to be having fun." I told him simply.

Carlisle POV

I looked down at Bella. She had fallen asleep not more than twenty minutes after she told me to have fun. Some example she was setting. She was curled against me with her face tucked against my arm so that I couldn't really see it.

"Bella?" I said, not really wanting to wake her. She mumbled to herself and snuggled closer against me.

"God you smell good." She murmured.

"Bella?" I called again, trying not to laugh. She stirred and sat up, groaning at being disturbed. "Bella I think I should either drive you home or you should call Charlie and tell him that you're staying here and you're safe."

"Crap." She mumbled, getting up. "Can I use your phone? If you don't mind that is..."

"Of course not, go ahead the phones in the kitchen." I replied. My side felt suddenly cold without her there. I had never craved a human's company before. I had been around humans for centuries and was almost immune to human blood, could basically fit in amongst them with no problem and still this girl did affect me. It wasn't blood lust...maybe it was just that she was one of the first humans I had formed an actual friendship with. Maybe our kind are naturally drawn to humans whether or not we actually want to feed off of them...purely another hunting instinct maybe.

I heard Bella say goodbye to Charlie and hang up. I actually heard the whole of her side of the conversation but I didn't listen too carefully. One side of a conversation tends to leave a lot out.

"He's very grateful to you for taking me off of his hands." Bella smiled as she returned. "I did point out that you had a big empty house with a lot of empty beds, of course I didn't tell him that you don't actually have beds here."

"Actually Edward's room is the only one without a bed." I replied. She looked surprised. "Edward was always the only one that didn't need one."

"Oh." She said, her cheeks started to stain pink, as she realised what I meant. "Yeah Edward had some strict rules about that." She snorted, still blushing. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Would you have rather been lunch?" I asked.

"No, I suppose not." She mumbled.

"Please follow me." I said, leading her upstairs again, to mine and Esme's room. "Make yourself at home. The en suite is through that door there, feel free to shower if you wish. I'll be in my study if you need anything."

"Thanks." She said, stepping into the room. She spotted a picture of the family next to the bed and turned back to look at me. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. If I'd have listened to him from the beginning and stayed away your family would probably still be together now."

I took her hands in mine and looked straight into her eyes.

"Bella, it wasn't you. Don't feel so guilty for something that was not your fault and that you can't change. There is no one to blame here, not even Jasper." I told her firmly. "Edward's bloodlust for you was so strong the Jasper would have picked up on it, and everyone else's. It wasn't just Jasper's fault it was everyone's. To be honest I don't know whether to believe that Edward was any more drawn to you than any of the rest of us or not. I suppose we'll never really know. Although it is a little ironic that the one human who can't seem to stay away from vampires, smells better than most other humans to us."

"Except you." She corrected.

"Yes, but I'm immune to the smell of human blood. So I don't really count." I admitted. We fell into silence for a short time.

"Poor Jasper..." she murmured. "Please let him know that I don't blame him. I really did forgive him straight away. Besides he didn't even actually hurt me. Edward was the one that pushed me, even though he was only trying to help."

"Bella you should sleep." I told her, ushering her towards the bed. "Let me know if you need anything."

"You win." She sighed, sitting on the bed. I smiled and left the room, pulling the door closed behind me.

Bella POV

I missed Carlisle's presence as soon as he was gone. Strange, I thought. I spotted the door to the en suite and couldn't resist a nice hot shower.

I stripped down and turned on the shower. The warm water washed across me relaxing every muscle. I sighed and leant my back against the tiles, content to feel the warm water running over me for a moment.

Carlisle won't change me until he's sure I am over Edward and still want to be changed. Was I over Edward? Part of me thought that maybe I was...it still hurt to think that the whole family had left without goodbyes but that was the whole not Edward and I still missed Edward and all of the others as well but did I love Edward? Did I want him back in the boyfriend sense of the word?

"No..." I gasped. I don't want him back. He was attractive and perfect and I was drawn to him but was that more to do with him being a vampire? I wasn't so sure, I was fairly certain that I did like Edward, not just because he was a vampire. The main realisation was that he had walked away and whatever his reason, he had left and he had left me no choice, not asked how I felt or what I wanted. That was not a healthy relationship to get into even if he came back and begged tomorrow. Carlisle was right, there is life after Edward...I mean he was gone and the world hadn't ended so I had to make do with what I could.

Jacob was obviously not my future either; although pleasant his kiss meant nothing to me. I didn't love him in a romantic way. He was my friend and I doubted very much that I would ever feel any different. Who did that leave? Mike? Urgh, no thank you! As I had thought that night in hospital...no one normal could ever compare to a vampire... Who said I had to have a man to move on anyway? I was missing the point. I was over Edward and Carlisle was still around. He could more than likely arrange for me to visit them or him to visit here with the others if I asked and Carlisle had promised to change me when he was sure I wanted it and was ready. I had no reason to be upset anymore. No reason at all... I felt an elated sound escape my throat followed by more laughter. Before long I could barely stop myself laughing.

Unfortunately I was still me and my clumsiness returned with me misplacing my foot, slipping and falling out of the shower onto the floor, but even that couldn't stop my laughter.

Carlisle POV

I heard Bella starting the shower and turned back to my book. A little while later my thoughts had been interrupted by her laughter. I smiled. The sound of her laughing, sounding so happy, it warmed me in a way I hadn't felt for a while. It reminded me of the when Alice first came to join us. She was like a breath of fresh air to the family, happy, laughing, slightly hyperactive. Then I heard a high pitched squeal and a bang, then a moment of silence.

I was in the bathroom a moment later, only to see Bella laughing on the bathroom floor. Along with the shower curtain and curtain rail.

She looked up at me with a huge grin on her face.

"I owe you a new curtain rail." She said. I couldn't help but chuckle as I handed her a towel from the rack. It was only then that she started blushing. At least the curtain had covered most of her so I had only caught a glimpse of her naked top half before she had wrapped the towel around herself.

"What in the world caused all that?" I asked her, helping her to her feet.

"Sorry, I'm just insanely happy at the moment. I've just realised I have nothing to be upset about." She replied. "Except now I feel a little stupid."

"Don't be silly, I little clumsy maybe but not stupid, never stupid." I replied. "I'm sure you'd probably like something to wear." Bella's eyes widened suddenly. She obviously hadn't thought that far ahead. Did she think I was going to make her sleep naked? I led that way back into the bedroom. "One moment." I quickly went to my study and took a parcel from my draw, before returning and handing it to Bella.

"What is-" she asked.

"Alice." I replied. "It arrived for you in the post and it's her writing. Plus there's even a date on it."

"Who else." She smiled, she looked at the parcel to see that it didn't in fact say on it. 'Bella open this' followed by today's date and 7pm. She began to open it. Inside was something soft wrapped in tissue paper, clothes obviously, then again it was Alice so she shouldn't expect anything else. She lifted the tissue paper away to find a pair of dark blue silk pyjamas and a note.

Bella POV

I picked up the note and read it.

'Bella,

I miss you loads! I'll call you tomorrow and arrange to come visit. I thought you might need these. Don't complain! I was going to get you a red babydoll and matching lace panties but I knew you'd like these better.

Love Alice'

"What did she have to say for herself then?" Carlisle asked.

"She misses me and she's going to call me tomorrow." I replied, editing out the part about the more saucy nightwear Alice was going to send.

"I bet she does miss you terribly. She'll be telling Jasper she's forseen a trip to Folks any day now I bet." He smiled. He was still stood so close and I found myself looking at him. I felt slightly wrong, talking about Alice and standing eying up her "dad". But Carlisle was so easy to be around. I loved spending time with him, and I couldn't really picture him in a fatherly way anyway. "I'd better leave you to change."

"It's ok you can stay, just turn around, I trust you." I replied, before I knew what I was saying. I did trust him, but I hadn't expected to say that. "Um...after all Alice likes her work to be appreciated and since she's not here you'll have to be my critic." I felt my cheeks turning red as he turned around without another word.

I quickly pulled the silk shorts and vest top on and towel dried my hair a little before folding the towel and placing it on the end of the bed.

"Ta da." I said dramatically, causing him to turn around.

"Beautiful." He said simply, taking her hand and kissing it.

Carlisle POV

Beautiful was right, but not the word I was thinking. I took a few deep breaths to control my thoughts and released her hand.

"Now you can climb into bed and get some sleep." I told her, gesturing to the bed. She nodded and moved to put the towel back in the bathroom before throwing back the duvet and getting into bed.

"Will you stay for a bit?" she asked me. I sat on the bed next to her, how could I refuse her? I doubted I could refuse her anything. "So what do you do all day and night by yourself when you're not at work?"

"Read mostly." I replied. "And what is it that you do to past the time when you're alone?"

"Same." She replied.

"What do you like to read?" I asked.

"Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet....that sort of thing." She replied.

"Bella, wait here." I told her, I was across the room and back in a heartbeat. "If you like the classics read this one instead. Or there are several others which I think you would enjoy but the tragedies...I think you'll find they work their way into your life."

She looked at the book in my hands and smiled.

"Pride and Prejudice?" she asked.

"It has a happy ending, Esme loves it so does Rosalie. I believe it is a very popular book among women." I told her.

"Read to me?" she asked. I smiled as she got comfortable against me and began to read to her.

Author's Notes: Loving it yet? Hope so! xx


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: ok here's the next little instalment for you xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....

Shards of a Fairytale

Alice

Bella POV

I woke up in a strange room only to realise I was in the Cullen's house. I rolled over to find Carlisle gone but that wasn't surprising. I looked at the book on the bedside table. He had read to me until I fell asleep. I sat up to find another parcel on the bed. When I saw Alice I was going to kill her.

I looked at the parcel and found that sure enough it was address to me at the Cullen's address and with today's date and almost the exact right time. I was certainly never going to bet against Alice. At that moment Carlisle entered the room with a tray of breakfast and his mobile held out in one hand.

"Good morning Bella." He said, with a wide smile that almost made my heart stop. I took the phone from his outstretched hand.

"Good Morning Bella!" Alice's voice called down the phone.

"Alice....Morning...." I replied, eyes on Carlisle as he sat on the bed next to me break tray in his lap.

"He's dazzling you isn't he?" Alice asked bluntly.

"Alice don't be silly." I replied quickly. "I don't exactly know what to say is all....it's been so long."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Trust me Bella I know." She replied. I couldn't stop my cheeks from becoming hot. "Now listen you will open the parcel once Carlisle has gone downstairs and you will wear it and will love it. Carlisle will keep you entertained until Rosalie and I arrive this afternoon."

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose. Don't worry Bella she may not be very fond of you yet but she will. It'll take time so she's coming to visit with me OK?" Alice replied.

"OK, so I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Please try to sound excited about it." Alice chided.

"Sorry, I've just woken up. I can't wait to see you Alice really." I laughed.

"Good, see you later."

"See you later." I replied.

"Oh, and Bella." Alice added. "Wear all of it!" With that she was gone. I handed Carlisle his phone.

"Breakfast my lady?" Carlisle grinned, gesturing to the tray.

"You didn't have to do this." I said quietly.

"Bella I have an eternity of time let me waste it how I choose to. Besides after that night's sleep it's really more like brunch." He smiled. He placed the tray over my lap before I could protest any more.

"Thank you." I replied, awkwardly. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." He said.

"Seriously? Did you drug me? I didn't wake up once?" I asked in disbelief lifting a piece of toast to my lips.

"No you slept peacefully all night. Well I admit I snuck away around two to go and hunt but checked on you at four and you were still sound asleep and I never heard a peep from my study until about an hour ago so I got a call from Alice saying you were going to wake up soon to give you the parcel and what to make you for breakfast." He said.

"You stayed with me until two?" I asked, blushing furiously as I moved onto the scrambled egg.

"Well, you seem to have developed a habit of falling asleep on me." He chuckled. "You cling on pretty hard for someone who's asleep."

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Stupid vampires. How is it that the only people not to sleep are the ones I seem to end up sleeping with...." I trailed off realising no matter how quiet the last bit came out he heard it and it didn't really sound how I meant it to. "I mean...you guys are supposed to be the bad guys but I just feel so comfortable around you all it's kinda hard to picture you ever being bad guys."

"That's nice to know." He replied. I think he said something else but I was busy wondering whether he had heard Alice saying he was dazzling me and me lying terribly about it. I would just have to assume that he probably did but was too much of a gentleman to mention it.

Carlisle POV

Bella had fallen asleep about four pages into the book. She had fought it for a little while, trying to stay wake. She fell asleep curled up against me, her arm had managed to find its way across me at some point also. I let her sleep like that for a while before I slipped out of her grasp and went for a quick night hunt. When I returned she was still sleeping like and angel.

I sat on the bed with her now, Bella was just a light in my life, no she was the sunshine. We was a breath of fresh air in our family and I didn't think I would be able to leave as easily as I first thought. I watched her finish off the last of her breakfast and took the tray from her, placing it on the bedside table.

I realised that somehow through trying to help her I had become very attached to her, and not in a fatherly figure way either. God would her dad shoot me if he found out, I grinned to myself. Getting shot would hurt but it would be worth it for her. It was that thought that snapped him out of his train of thought. I think I love her. How could this have happened? This was so wrong, I had to find a way to leave without hurting her...

My phone buzzed next to me. I read the text.

'Don't even think about it. Trust me. Alice x'

Wonderful. I wondered exactly what "fun" Alice had in store for us now.

"What's up?" Bella asked.

"Nothing sorry, Alice interfering." I shrugged.

"No it's just you're grinning one minute and looking horrified the next then grinning again. What is Alice doing to you?" she grinned.

"Actually before Alice text me I was thinking about what your Dad would say if he saw this." I replied honestly. "I can only imagine the way he would see it."

"Yeah, you're right he would go mad." She replied, blushing. "He'd probably threaten to shoot you."

"I'd rather he didn't getting shot does hurt and takes a little time to recover from." I smiled, leaning back against the head board.

"I'm sure he wouldn't actually shoot you." She replied. "Threaten maybe, but at the end of the day he knows you're a decent guy. Although I doubt I could come up with maybe plausible explanations for this. You know now that you mention it people probably do think it's odd that I'm spending with my time with a guy ten years older than me...oh god I can see the rumours now."

"Hmmm...divorced father preys on innocent teenage girl goes have a certain ring to it." I mused. Bella smacked my arm. "Go on with you. Alice said something about you going downstairs and me getting dressed and we know we shouldn't argue with Alice. We'll lose."

I surrendered and left the room. Although I could be reading it wrong, Bella certainly didn't act like she thought of me as a father figure either so... This is crazy what are you thinking.

That she makes you feel alive.

That you can make her happy and be with her without worrying about killing her by accident.

That she still wants to be turn one day and being older she could still have a few years of humanity before I turned her.

I was supposed to be thinking of bad points not good ones. I was a doctor, I was supposed to be clever and rational and yet I had already fallen for my "son's" eighteen year old ex-girlfriend and planned out how we could be together.

How did she do this to me?

Bella POV

This parcel was bigger. I opened it to find a pair of black skinny jeans, a long dark red top, a black micro cardigan, a black leather belt, a pair of black leather boots and a hidden at the bottom a set of black lace underwear and a wash bag. I had to admit that the clothes were gorgeous, lovely....but they weren't the sort of thing I would choose, nor were they clothes I would feel comfortable in.

None the less I picked up the underwear. The lace thong and bra went on first and once I had those on I figured everything after that was easy. Inside the wash bag, Alice had helpfully packed a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste and some foundation.

Once I was ready I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. I couldn't see Carlisle so I continued down only to find him stood looking out of the front door. He must have heard me approach because he turned to me and said, "What do you want to do today?"

"Um...we could go for a walk I guess....maybe we'll be lucky enough to find some sun somewhere up out of the valley." I replied. I noticed he was looking at me funny. "What?"

"Sorry Bella, I suppose you dazzled me." He smiled. I blushed. So he had heard, but if Carlisle thought I looked nice then Alice could buy all my clothes in future. "If you want to go for a walk then a walk it is. I'll find something to pack for you to eat and we'll get going."

I looked self consciously at my outfit. I was somewhat over dressed for a walk but at least I wasn't in a skirt and the boots didn't have heels. It was fairly sensible but of course it was, Alice knew they would go for a walk and knew how clumsy I was.

Carlisle was back moments later with a small backpack.

"Come along then." He smiled.

Carlisle POV

As soon as I saw Bella's outfit Alice's text made sense. She knew and she was playing matchmaker. I wasn't sure whether I was happy about that or not. I hadn't actually decided to do anything about my feelings towards Bella. I was happy to leave things the way they were. What about Esme? How would she feel about this strange turn of events? A twinge of guilt filled me as Bella and I moved away from the house towards the woods.

We began to climb to hill and I had to prevent the expected Bella accidents a few times but we made it to the hilltop in fairly good time considering Bella was human and all.

I just stood at the edge of the trees looking at the clearing and the view the other side. Bella ran into the middle of it and climbed ontop of the pile of rocks there. She stood looking back towards me and took in the view of the hill we had just climbed.

"Hey aren't you going to join me?!" she called. I ran to her.

"You don't have to shout. I can hear you remember." I murmured to her, when I got there.

"Habit I guess." She replied. "Would you look at that view..."

"Incredible." I agreed.

"Beautiful..." she whispered.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe we just came from right down there." I replied.

"No...I mean you." She said, staring at me. The sun had made a brief appearance after all. It hit me for a few moments before a cloud covered it, only to reappear moments later. "It's like thousands of tiny diamonds...can I?" She asked reaching up to touch my cheek.

"And cold and hard like them too." I smiled.

"But still smooth..." she said. She blushed and pulled her hand away.

"I supposed Alice will be arriving fairly soon....how about we head back the longer more scenic route." I suggested, stepping away from her. "There's a small spring just over there we can follow the stream back down."

"Sounds great." Bella smiled. I sensed her mood suddenly change. She seemed disheartened somehow. Could it be... I reached out and took her warm hand in mine and gave her my most reassuring smile. It worked. She smiled back and let me lead her easily to the spring at the edge of the clearing.

Bella seemed to enjoy the walk more this way. She kept saying how beautiful the water was running down the rocks and forest ground causing tiny waterfalls.

"Just don't get too close, I know how clumsy you are and Alice would be most displeased if you got your new outfit dirty." I teased.

"Hey!" she protested, shoving against me lightly. "Besides, it doesn't matter if I'm clumsy when I not only have a good looking vampire who should be more than fast enough to prevent any accidents but also a doctor to fix if it turns out he isn't fast enough."

"Or that you're that clumsy!" I laughed. As if on cue her foot slipped on the wet ground and she grabbed hold of my arm to prevent herself from falling. We both looked at each other trying not to laugh. "Recovered?"

"I think so." She grinned. She stepped over the stream and looked back. I was caught staring at her. I was actually thinking that she looked like a vampire. Pale skin, fashionably dressed despite walking through the forest....obviously she was a little less graceful....

"Bella...have you thought anymore about what you want?" I asked her following her.

"Which part?" she asked.

"Any of it." I shrugged, taking her hand again.

"I still want to be changed if that's what you're asking." She replied. "I'm not going to change my mind Carlisle."

"And Edward?" I asked. She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I know you want me to be over him before I change so you know that he's not affecting my decision but it's not that simple." She replied. "I think I'm over him, for the most part. But he'll always have a place in my heart, even if I know that me and him is not an option." I had to admit I was impressed by her approach.

"And if I changed you, you and Edward would no longer have the obstacle of his bloodlust and your vulnerability what would happen then?" I asked.

"Carlisle he made his decision without discussion with me, or even being honest with me about his reasons for going. I can't be in a relationship where I am controlled all the time, it's not healthy. I won't ever have what I had with Edward again.....I know he's not the one for me." She said. "But he's out there....somewhere."

"So...seeing as how you've been missing so much of it I'm guessing waiting 'til you finish high school isn't important to you?" I asked.

"No." She replied. We kept walking until she stopped. Suddenly she had the biggest smile and hurled herself against me. "Do you mean it?! Do you really mean it?!"

"Of course I mean it. I believe that you've thought it through and it's really what you want." I told her, meeting her gaze. "But Bella there's no rush. I've said yes so take your time we'll talk about the how and when's when you're ready there's no pressure just let me know when you're ready."

"I can't believe it." She smiled.

"So eager for death?" I teased.

"Carlisle you know it isn't like that." She replied softly. "You're the most compassionate, caring person I know...how can what you are be bad? It's who you are." I couldn't help myself, she was so close and so sincere.

Bella POV

I felt his lips touch mine and had to take a moment to register that he was kissing me. Carlisle Cullen was kissing me. It was sweet and soft and so right. I felt his tongue slide against mine and sighed, so this is what a normal kiss was like, when you didn't have to worry about becoming your boyfriends snack.

I felt him slowly pulling away, placing a few soft kisses on my lips.

"I apologise-" he started.

"Please don't." I interrupted. "Don't say you're sorry. You don't even have to say anything if you don't want to just don't say you're sorry."

"You're right. I'm not sorry at all." He replied. "But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not." I whispered, knowing he would hear me just fine. Just then his phone beeped in his pocket. He reached for it and smiled. "Alice?"

"Yes, Alice." He replied. I cringed, part of me just knew that she knew everything, in fact she probably knew more than we did...

Author's Notes: Hope you're enjoying it so far x


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I'm trying to upload these all quick for you so bear with me. I hope you're enjoying and thanks for the lovely reviews xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....

Shards of a Fairytale

Agree to Disagree

Carlisle POV

"We'd better not keep our guest waiting." I smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure she already has the whole day planned for us." She replied. "We running?"

"Do you mind?" I asked. She shook her head, so I lifted her easily into my arms and started running.

I saw her eyes tightly closed and her tense against me. It was only moments before I stopped in front of the house.

"We're here." I murmured to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled and slowly placed her on her feet pointing to the small dark haired vampire in front of the house also. "I think we have a visitor."

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, immediately running towards her and throwing her arms around her. Amazing in itself, if Bella had moved slower she probably would have noticed how dizzy she was from the run here.

"Bella!" Alice greeted, hugging her back. "I forgot how excitable you are."

"I missed you." Bella said, stepped back.

"I've missed you too." She said, looking Bella's outfit up and down and nodding to herself. "I knew it would look perfect on you. Doesn't she look nice Rosalie?" Suddenly Bella's face looked concerned as she looked over to the blonde leaning against the her car.

"Hey Rosalie." She greeted said, waving awkwardly. Rosalie smiled a little, to be honest it looked more like a smirk but I knew it wasn't meant as one.

"Hey, so I guess our Edward wasn't enough for you huh? You went after his dad too!" she smiled. Bella went bright red which caused Rosalie to chuckle before looking more serious. "Just steer clear of Emmett, he's mine.....you know how fascinated he is by humans."

"He's all yours." Bella nodded. Rosalie frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean? Not good enough for you?" she growled. I had the urge to run to Bella's side but Alice's look was enough to keep me where I was.

"Er....no it's not that." Bella hurried. "It's just Emmett really is like the big brother I never had....I can't see him that way, at all!" Alice and I couldn't help but laugh at the two girls.

"Alright then, now that's settled I think Alice said something about a shopping trip." Rosalie said. Bella looked at me seeming lost. I guess Rosalie had started to accept Bella a bit more, although she still disliked her for wanting to give up her humanity. Bella would just have to learn to get used to Rosalie's changing moods.

"Sorry Carlisle we're going to be stealing Bella for a few hours." Alice said chirpily. "But you have had her all to yourself for nearly two weeks now so it's time you shared."

"Just don't forget how human she is Alice." I told her, trying to spare Bella a ten hour long shopping trip. Alice wouldn't stop if she didn't have to.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in around three hours so that you can take her to dinner." Alice said.

"That really isn't necessary." Bella protested.

"Now, now Bella don't upset Alice." I told her. "Besides that may be the only chance I get to spend alone with you the whole time that they're here." I saw her cheeks turn red and she looked downwards away from my gaze.

"Right now come on Bella we've got shopping to do." Alice exclaimed, tugging her towards the car. "Your parcel is in your study." She added just to me.

Never bet against Alice....

Author: Just a tiny break in the story people to let you know if you're waiting for updates on this one check out my other Twilight fanfiction for Bella/Jacob, Bella/Jasper and Bella/Edward.

Bella POV

I doubt I'll ever get used to vampire driving...least of all in a convertible but I didn't dare complain. Rosalie had actually been nice to me so far.

Alice currently had me held hostage inside a dressing room where she just threw clothes at me over and over until she was satisfied with something which she kept. Rosalie had picked up a few things for herself and was thankfully trying to reign Alice in every now and then to stop things getting completely out of hand.

"Bella don't be silly you look classy and sexy, and stylish." Alice said firmly.

"It's just not very me." I replied.

"But Carlisle will love it." She said slyly.

"You may as well just let her have her way and then when we're gone never wear any of it again. It's easier to keep her happy." Rosalie said. "Hey Pixie hurry it up or they won't be going for dinner at all."

"Fine, come on lets go to the jewellery store. Then we just need to get you home and get you all ready." Alice sighed.

"Alice I'm drawing the line at jewellery." I protested. "Stop buying me things it makes me feel bad and inadequate."

"Shush Bella. I will spend my money as I please and you will like it, besides Rosalie is going to be choosing the jewellery. She's always been better at it than me." Alice replied.

With that I was shooed to the nearest jewellery store along with several bags of new purchases.

"OK, so we're going with the red dress and black shoes...do your thing Rose." Alice smiled. Rosalie circled the store before speaking the salesman. He went and got a few pieces out of the case and showed them to us. The first was a silver necklace with several red stones dangling down at the front. It was modest but pretty and actually pretty perfect I had to admit. The next was a pair of earrings to match, silver with red stones that dangled but only by about half an inch.

"They're perfect." I breathed looking at them. I had never really been into clothes or jewellery in a big way but now I could see its appeal.

"Hmm....just one more thing I think...." Rosalie murmured walking round the shop again. "Bingo." She showed us her new choice item. It was a silver bracelet with a small clear heart charm on and a few red beads above it.

"And that is how she does it." Alice grinning. "She has a gift, Bella, I'm telling you." Alice brought the selected jewellery and they left. Bella was grateful because her stomach was rumbling like crazy. "Whoops....we should stop so you can get something to eat, but just something small....you're going for dinner remember."

"Sure just stop on outside Johnny's on the drive home I'll grab a hot dog, thanks." I replied, slightly embarrassed that they could hear my stomach rumbling.

It was in the car on the way home Rosalie managed to bring up both of the subjects I'd been dreading.

"Bella, just so you know it's not you I hate." She said. I just nodded in response not knowing what to say. "Bella, you've got a choice about what happens in your future, that's something none of us had, please don't waste it." That was topic one. Her hating the idea of me becoming a vampire through choice. "And you do know that it's different with Carlisle right? You can have a normal relationship with him without him having to change you. You don't have to die to be with him." And that was topic two, me and her "dad".

"I'm not in a relationship with Carlisle." I said truthfully, I couldn't help the slight note of disappointment in my voice as I said it, but I was happy to have him in my life at all, lucky even, that such a compassionate and loving person was happy to spend time with me. "And I want to be a part of your family...special diet included. I'm not asking for it overnight Rosalie. I know there isn't a rush anymore but I would still very much like it."

Alice looked lost in her own thoughts and I wondered if she was searching my future. I was tempted to ask but I knew that if she told me it could change my future anyway, so what was the point in knowing?

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree for now...but I will endeavour to change your mind you know." Rosalie said after a moment of silence.

"And I'll do the same." I replied.

"Just so you know, despite me trying my hardest not to let it happen at first...I'm pretty sure you've become a part of the family either way." She added. "And although I like to make my opinions known from time to time, don't take it personally ok?" We all smiled, I had a feeling everything would work out. I wouldn't be alone anymore.

We pulled up at the house and started unloading it. Carlisle came out to greet us. His warm smile instantly comforted me.

"No time for the details Carlisle we need to get Bella ready, and you need to get changed yourself." Alice said. "So if you want to be useful help carry all these bags inside. Bella go ahead upstairs."

I saw Carlisle's sympathetic smile as I did as I was told.

"It wasn't really so bad." I called back to him. "I have a feeling it could have been much much worse." I reached for the door handle of the bedroom when I heard Alice calling me.

"No Bella this way." She said. "You can go in there later." She winked at me and I swear I must have turned purple.

"Alice it's not like that...." I muttered, following her into a purple room with matching bed covers and immaculate antique furniture that could only be Alice's. I did however notice a slightly messier side of the room including a set of clothes with a Stetson sat on top of a chair and then a few piles of books. Jasper....

It was sweet that Alice allowed him to be himself. It was nice that they could share this room and their lives. That was what I wanted. Someone I could still be me with and share my life with.

"Right into the shower with you, when you come out we'll start getting you dressed then go get Rosalie to fix your hair and face." Alice said. Three guessed who was in charge. If Esme hadn't whipped these boys into shape then Alice definitely would have managed it.

Esme.... I felt a rush of guilt thinking of her. She was like a second mother to me and yet earlier I had been kissing her ex-husband. How would she feel about that?

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, suddenly noticing how down I looked. "If you don't want any of this then you don't have to....I just get-"

"No Alice it's not that." I told her quickly. "It's actually all been quite fun."

"Then what is it? Please talk to me." She said softly.

"She's either doubting that Carlisle is interested....or she thinks she's doing the wrong thing..." Rosalie said, walking into the room. "Am I right?"

"Um...." I couldn't find the words I was looking for. "I was thinking about Esme."

"Oh silly Bella." Alice smiled. "Don't feel guilty. Do you seriously think that I could see something this big and then not tell her?"

"You told her what exactly?" I asked.

"She asked about her and Carlisle's futures, about whether they'd ever find anyone else. Did she had a true mate out there somewhere. Then I saw you and Carlisle on the sofa together and it was so clear that there was something there. I just saw flashes of you guys together, only innocent things mostly. Just laughing and talking....but it was just so obvious. Oh and of course as I arrived yesterday I got a nice clear vision of you guys kissing." Alice said. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. "I only see the things you decide Bella. There's something there that's all I can tell you. It's up to you guys to decide what it is. And Esme was fine with it."

As much as I wanted to ask if Carlisle and I would ever be a thing, if we'd ever have a future together, could she see us together as vampires both sparkling in the sun? I couldn't bring myself to ask. I didn't really want to know. What she had told me was perfect. I knew that Carlisle also felt something and between us we would have to figure out if it was something we wanted to explore or leave things as they are. I was pretty sure I knew what I wanted to do...

"Alright, let's do this." I said, walking into the bathroom.

Author's Notes: Ta-da! Another chapter done for you guys. I hope you like where it's going and that it isn't too out of character. xx


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: ok here's the next little instalment for you xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....

Shards of a Fairytale

Reflection

Carlisle POV

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Bella being victim to Alice. I could see that Bella was going to be Alice's new doll for the duration of her visit.

I glanced at the parcel in my hands. Then again Alice liked to play dress up with us all...

Bella POV

I came out of the shower and Alice had laid out underwear for me in the bathroom. I picked up the lacy red bra and thong and glared at the door.

"Alice...." I muttered.

"Admit it Bella, you love it!" she chirped from the other side.

"Where's the rest of it?" I murmured to myself pulling it on. I wrapped my hair in a towel and looked around, no other clothes... "Now what?"

Alice opened the door and dragged me out. I blushed but Alice didn't even seem to notice. She sat me door at a dresser and started drying my hair. Rosalie came to stand next to her and started combing through it. She sprayed it with something and combed it through my hair. My hair was mostly dry after a short while and Alice stood me up.

"OK Bella it's dress time." She smiled. I could tell she was excited so I just decided to let her have her fun. She helped me step into the dress and zip it up. It was deep red with a halter top. It clung to my body and stopped just above my knees.

"Sit down Bella." Rosalie told me. She moved the chair so I was facing her not the mirror and started working on my make-up. I felt like a Barbie. Before long she had moved onto the hair again. At least with vampire speed it wasn't taking so long. Rosalie had curling tongs on a few strands of my hair to turn my waves and big curls into a nicer, neater head of dark curling locks. "Shoes?" she asked Alice.

"Here!" Alice exclaimed, appearing in front of me with the shoes she had picked earlier. She went to work strapping them on my feet. Rosalie handed me the earrings, which I put in before she helped me with the necklace. Alice fastened took the bracelet, only now I realised it wasn't a bracelet as she fastened it around my left ankle.

"Done." Rosalie said finally. "Alice is Carlisle done?"

"He should be." She replied. "Oh Bella you're perfect!" She stood me up and got me to twirl for them, clapping to herself.

"Alice?" a voice called from downstairs. "Are you quite done torturing Bella yet? I'm sure she's hungry."

"Yes Carlisle." Alice called back. "We're ready...." Alice turned to me with a big grin and ushered me towards the door of the room and the top of the stairs.

Carlisle POV

Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and for the first time in a very long time I had no words. I couldn't finish a coherent thought. Bella. That was...really? She didn't look up at me, she stared at her feet the whole way down the stairs, which may well have been just to stop her from falling.

With her pale skin and painted lips...it was easy to imagine her as a vampire. She was beautiful now, as a vampire she would be stunning. Not that we would see her any differently. Bella had always been so concerned with appearances, feeling like she was not good enough for us because she was plain and we were so beautiful. But we don't see what she sees. Humans are supposed to find us attractive it's part of the lure although generally once they find out what we are the glamour is broken and they see us for what we are. I didn't see Bella as any less beautiful than Rosalie, Alice or Esme. In fact right now she was more so because she was dressed up with that just for me.

Then she did look up and look at me. Alice had chosen my clothes but that wasn't anything new. I still remembered the first day she turned up and joined our family. She had thrown away nearly all of our clothes and chosen new ones. So naturally Alice just brought most of the clothes to save having to throw them away later.

I wore black trousers and a dark blue shirt, smart but simple Alice had told me.

"Bella, you're beautiful." I told he reaching for her hand.

"You too." She whispered blushing. That one thing that reminded me that she wasn't one of us yet and I loved it, that she was still so adorably human.

"Alice." I told her, smiling and looking at my two "daughters" at the top of the stairs. They certainly looked very smug.

"Now don't get distracted and be late Carlisle, your reservations are for seven exactly." Alice said. Bella snapped out of her daze and looked back to Alice.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." Alice smiled. Then she frowned. "Don't Carlisle it'll ruin the surprise." Bella looked up at me confused.

"I was about to say I'll tell you in the car but Alice saw it first." I murmured to her. "Come on lets go." I led her to the car and made full use of my vampire abilities to open the car door for her before she could protest and then appear next to her in the car before she had even strapped herself in.

"So where are we going?" she asked, as I started the car and pulled away.

"Just a small Italian place in Port Angeles." I told her. "Alice thought it was funny since you never got to try the Italian we attempted to make when you first visited our family."

"Oh..." she looked thoughtful. "I remember Edward laughing at me when I said was worried his family wouldn't like me."

"You were going to meet a houseful of vampires and your biggest fear was that they wouldn't like you?" I chuckled.

"That's why Edward was laughing at me." She smiled. "And in Rosalie's case I was right."

"She was worried Bella." I told her.

"I know." She replied.

"And not everyone felt like Rosalie did. Alice immediately wanted to be your best friend and Emmett was so excited about having a human around he was like a five year old for days." I smiled remembering the day Edward truly brought Edward into our lives. Esme was the only one she hadn't seen before that day but she'd not truly met us before then. That was the first day she met us all knowing what and who we were.

"Emmett always acts like a five year old." Bella laughed. I chuckled to, she was right Emmett was ever youthful and between him and Alice family life was never dull. I noticed Bella's sad expression.

Bella POV

As I sat remembering my time with the family I found that I missed them more than I realised. It wasn't just Edward and Alice I had missed. It was all of them. I remembered Emmett giving me a huge bear hug on my birthday. I glanced at the stereo in Carlisle's car, remembering what I had done to mine. I felt guilty....Emmett had been so proud of himself for fitting that.

"I miss Emmett." I whispered. I felt Carlisle's hand squeeze my knee reassuringly.

"Then as long as your father agrees I'll take you to visit them." He told me.

The car stopped and he got out before I could reply. He opened the door and led me towards the restaurant.

As we walked past the windows something caught my attention. I looked closer at my own reflection. Alice and Rosalie had worked a miracle. I didn't look like plain old Bella anymore. I looked sophisticated and even stood next to Carlisle I didn't look plain....I look pretty. Infact between my dark hair and the red dress making my skin look paler than ever I could almost pass for a vampire myself.

Carlisle noticed what I was looking at and stopped to look straight into my eyes. I felt like I was going to melt.

"You really do look so beautiful tonight." He told me, before he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I can't believe Alice didn't even show you a mirror."

In my mind I was wishing that actually we could forget dinner and he could just kiss me like he had done this morning, but in reality my stomach was growling and I knew he could heard it. His smiled dazzled me as we went inside.

"Cullen." He told the man at the door.

"Of course Sir, follow me." The man replied, leading the way through the restaurant. We sat and the man handed us menus before leaving.

"Carlisle are you actually going to eat something?" I asked him.

"Of course." He replied as if a vampire eating human food was the most normal thing in the world.

"But Edward said that human food tasted awful." I protested.

"Actually it's down to what you eat. We can physically eat human food although it doesn't offer us any form of replenishment. The taste however varies. I think Edward would find that he can in fact eat and enjoy red meat, since we do live off of animal blood we're used to that taste and so red meat is still enjoyable." He explained.

"I guess that makes sense." I replied.

"Although it does sort of limit eating to rare steaks most of the time." He mused. "How do you have your steak?"

"I've never had it." I replied honestly.

"We'll have to rectify that. How about we do this again somewhen and I take you to a steakhouse...in fact if you can come and visit us I'm sure we can make it a family outing. It'll be a novelty for the whole family to sit down and eat a meal." He laughed.

"I'd like that." I replied. "Thank you Carlisle...for staying, for helping me."

"I didn't need to help you very much Bella. It's all been you." He replied.

Our food arrived and I couldn't help but laugh at Carlisle trying to look like he was enjoying his Bistecca Fiorentina.

"You don't have to eat it Carlisle." I told him. "I don't mind eating while you sit and talk, I'm used to it remember."

"I would like it much better if it was just plain steak." He replied, managing a few more mouthfuls before putting down his knife and fork. "How's the Risotto al gorgonzola?"

"You wouldn't like it." I grinned. "But I do."

"That's all that matters then." He smiled back.

"Carlisle...." I started, I needed to know what he thought about me, about us. I just didn't know how to ask.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. I just nodded. "I didn't know quite how to approach the subject myself either."

Author's Notes: hope you like so far. Again I'm updating as I write so as soon as I feel that I have enough to make a chapter I'm uploading so you don't have to wait, hence the chapters not being very long.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and to those loyal readers who keep coming back for the updates xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....

Shards of a Fairytale

What I want

Carlisle POV

I looked at Bella's slightly flushed face, she didn't realise how much I desired her, how much I cared for her. I was falling in love with this girl and she didn't even realise it.

"Bella, we don't have to decide anything you know..." I told her. "I told you, you're a part of this family no matter what happens, it's all your choice and you really do have all the time in the world. I can change you anywhen you wish. If you want that to be next week then so be it if you'd rather wait ten years that's fine also. Nothing that happens of doesn't happen between us will change that."

"What has happened between us?" she asked quietly. "I don't remember feeling this nervous before..."

"Oh Bella, you're priceless." I chuckled. "You still think that you're not desirable even after seeing your reflection tonight?" My words caught her of guard a little and she looked up at me, I took her hands and made sure to keep eye contact. "Bella, I care for you very much, perhaps we seems to have happened between us is not really the most conventional of relationships but that doesn't make it wrong. If you don't want to continue any of this that is fine we'll take a step back and remain close friends but I don't think that's what you want."

Bella POV

He was right. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him, but I felt guilty for it despite what Alice said about Esme, there was still Edward to worry about. Whether I was with him or not, I didn't want to hurt him. Then again was it right to deny myself the happiness he told me to have...although he hadn't intended it to be with Carlisle of all people.

"That's not what I want." I admitted, looking down at our hands. They had warmed in mine and his skin no longer felt cold against mine. Rosalie was right...with Carlisle I could have a normal relationship without having to change first. I could have everything Edward couldn't and wouldn't give me and worry about forever further down the line.

"We don't have to decide what we are either Bella. We can just see what happens if that's the way you would like it to be. Or I could change you and take you to the rest of the family and then decide what to do about us when you're ready." Carlisle was even looking slightly nervous now. I don't think I'd ever seen him nervous. He was so controlled and calm all the time.

"I don't know what I want..." I mumbled. That was a lie, I knew exactly what I wanted but I was too much of a coward to admit it.

"Bella, do you want to be with me, like this?" he asked me, drawing my eyes to his. I nodded but he said nothing. He was waiting for me to say it.

"Yes." My voice came out as more of a croak.

"And do you want to be in a romantic relationship with me now?" he asked. I couldn't break away from his gaze. I was transfixed, stuck no matter how nervous I was.

"Yes." I whispered. There, I admitted it. I wanted Edward's dad. I wanted Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I wanted him in every way my mind could come up with.

"Do you want me to change you now?" he asked. I thought about it, really thought about it. I was aware of several minutes passing in silence before I answered him.

"No." I replied. I was almost as surprised as he was. He looked at me for an explanation which I took a moment to compose. "I want to finish High School and then leave Folks, with you."

"Done." He said.

"I want to have a normal relationship before I turn into a bloodthirsty newborn vampire. Besides....I have a good few years before I have to worry about being older than you." I grinned. He grinned back.

"Then that is what you shall have." He said, kissing my hand before standing and leading the way from the restaurant.

Once outside he stopped by the car. I let out a sigh realising that there was no longer a reason to be nervous.

Carlisle POV

Bella went to get in the car but I caught her wrist to stop her.

"One moment." I told her moving closer until her back was pressed against the car. "There's just one thing I want to do before we go home and you become subject to interrogation." I bent down and pressed my lips against hers. I deliberately pressed my body against hers and deepened the kissed. I wanted her to know that I wanted and desired her.

I ran my hands over her waist and hips. I was going to have to thank Alice for this dress. Bella looked like a goddess in it. When I pulled away I could heard Bella's heart pounding and her breath coming in pants. I pressed my forehead against hers and met her wild eyes.

"No we can go home." I told her, helping her into the car.

A few minutes of the journey had passed before Bella spoke.

"I'm glad I didn't ask Alice about tonight." She said, suddenly breaking the silence. "I wouldn't have believed her." Then she turned and beamed at me. I felt a twinge in my chest...my body was dead and still it tried to react to her. Could there be any other proof of my love for her?

"Ah well, it just goes to show you can never bet against Alice." I told her.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." She replied.

"They're going to want every detail you know." I told her. She smiled at me and I reached out to take her hand.

"That's OK...I'm more worried about school on Monday than I am about them." She mumbled.

"Which part exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I need to catch up what I've missed and get though the next few months before I even finish High School..." she sighed.

"One day at a time Bella." I told her. "I'm here and I'm sure we could talk Alice into coming back here to help you with your school work, or course I'm happy to help too but for the sake of appearances while you're still living here I'm not sure how you want people to view us so soon after everything.

"It's ok you're right." She replied. "I think it would cause way more gossip than I can handle right now. But when we leave Folks it won't matter right?"

"Right, but you still have to tell your father." I said firmly.

"Why?" she asked startled.

"Because it's right. If you plan on leaving Folks after High school that actually works to our advantage if you still want to be changed in the future. Leaving for college is the perfect excuse and then you can gradually let the contact phase out...the only other option that won't put your father in danger involves a staged death which is never pretty." I told her.

"Oh..." she breathed.

"Bella that wasn't meant to scare you, I'm sorry." I said softly. I stopped the car and went to help her out.

"No it's OK really. I guess once I finish High school we'll sort that part out and hey with you helping me with my school work I may even graduate early! I don't absolutely have to go to the actual ceremony after all." She said.

"You'd better not keep Alice waiting." I murmured, kissing her lightly before leading the way inside.

I heard her sigh deeply and follow me.

I hadn't even got to the front door before Alice stood there waiting. I saw Rosalie inside waiting also. I smiled at them and excused myself to my study. I just hoped Bella wouldn't be kept up too late by them.

Bella POV

I saw Alice at the door and watched as Carlisle disappeared upstairs. I got inside and neither Alice or Rosalie said anything for a while. I could see them growing impatient.

"I suppose I'd better head to bed." I said, turning and heading for the stairs. Instantly Alice was in front of me.

"No way! Come on spill it!" she protested. I laughed at her worried face.

"Do you really think I would dare do that to you Alice?" I grinned.

"She got you pixie." Rosalie smirked.

"Come on tell us..." Alice pleaded. I headed for the couch and sat down, Alice followed and sat next to me.

"Alright." I started. "Well....."

Author's Notes: Well there's another chapter up and ready. Yay! Please review review review! And keep reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: Wow you guys thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Hope I don't disappoint...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....and I make not money....also a shame

Shards of a Fairytale

A Big Move

Bella POV

It had only been a week since Carlisle and I had decided that there was something between us. Something I very much enjoyed now that I knew I wasn't going to be rejected.

I had gone back to Charlie's Sunday night and had gone to school on Monday. Nobody really talked to me much except Angela. I did however hear everyone talking about me. But it didn't matter I got to come home and have Carlisle sneak over to see me. He didn't like all the sneaking but he knew it was only until Alice moved back this weekend.

Charlie had already agreed that when Alice moved back I could move into the Cullen house to keep Alice company since they had all those empty rooms and Alice was going to help me catch up on school work so that I could get into a good college. Charlie seemed impressed by my attempts to catch up and get into college and since Edward wasn't around he was a lot more lenient. The only condition was that I came to visit at least twice a week.

It was amazing because it meant I got to see plenty more of Carlisle, which would be such a relief because I hadn't got to spend much time with Carlisle between his work and me being at school. The worst part was the two days he had gone back with Alice to talk to Esme.

Two weeks of school until the mid-term break and then another seven weeks until Christmas and the best bit was that in the mid-term break I was going with Carlisle to visit the whole family in Alaska.

I was sat in the front room waiting for Alice to come and pick me up. I didn't really even have very much stuff to pack since Alice told me not to pack any clothes unless I wanted them all thrown out. Charlie didn't mind because it meant that I could come back sometimes and stay since I still have loads of stuff here.

"Chill kiddo she'll be here any minute!" Charlie said, sitting down and turning on the tv. "Jeez anyone would think you couldn't wait to get away from me."

"You know it's not like that dad." I said, rolling my eyes. "But I could really use Alice's help catching up and I want to spend time with Alice, you know girl time."

"I get it." Charlie replied. "I think she's here." I jumped up and went to the door. Alice knocked and I instantly threw the door open.

"Alice!" I screamed. "How've you been?! How is everyone? Did you tell Emmett I miss him loads?!"

"Bella let the girl in the door." Charlie chided. I blushed and let Alice go.

"I'm fine, everyone's fine and yes I told Emmett you miss him. You could just call him and tell him you know." Alice said. "Sorry for stealing Bella away Charlie but it's awfully lonely in our house without that whole family here..."

"So why exactly are you coming back by yourself then Alice, if you don't mind me asking that is." Charlie asked.

"Well, with Esme and Carlisle getting divorced I didn't want Carlisle in the big old house all alone. He may not be my real dad but I do love him." Alice said matter of factly.

"They're getting divorced? Sorry kid I didn't know." Charlie said, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's for the best." Alice said. "They're happy."

"Well he's certainly not going to be bored with you two around." Charlie said. I couldn't help but feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Alice just grinned, flashing me a cheeky look. "Well, I'm going to miss having you around the house."

"I'll be over to visit and cook for you." I promised hugging him and picking up my suitcase.

"Bye girls." He said, waving as we made our way to Alice's car.

As Alice pulled away I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Emmett sat grinned at me.

"Emmett?!" I cried. I undid my belt and climbed into the back to hug him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm only here for a bit." He replied.

"Yeah, Rose wants him back in Alaska in the morning so he really isn't kidding he's only got a few hours!" Alice laughed.

I hugged him again.

"I can't believe you're here!" I said. No one did bear hugs better than Emmett. "OK Emmett I need to breathe!" He let me go and laughed at me.

"So what's the big surprise then?" he asked.

"What surprise?" I asked just as confused.

"When we arrive you'll see Emmett." Alice said. Just that moment we pulled into the driveway. I saw Carlisle move towards the door. I suddenly couldn't wait to get out of the car.

"We're here!" I said excitedly.

"You're one weird human Bella." Emmett chuckled. "You're awfully excited to be moving into a house with two vampires." I barely heard him, as soon as the car stopped I was out of the car. One minute Carlisle was opening the door and the next he was right by the car getting my suitcase out of the boot.

I looked at him with my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes.

"Can't you leave that just one more second?" I asked him. He smiled at me and put the case down next to the car.

"Of course, sorry." He replied. "I don't know where my manners went..." He moved over to me and pulled me to him. I tilted my face up to smile at him.

"I don't know....anyone would think you weren't happy to see me...." I murmured. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I sighed and kissed him back eagerly deepening the kiss. I wanted more. I needed more. I loved that he could kiss me like this.

"What the fuck did I miss?!" Emmett exclaimed. I felt Carlisle smile against my lips and pull away. I just began to turn my lovely shade of red.

"Emmett you know Esme doesn't like you using that language." Carlisle chided.

"I think it was called for." He protested. "Explain?! Please?!"

"Does it really need an explanation Emmett?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Bella and I have recently started seeing each other." Carlisle said simply. Emmett hesitated for a moment looking like he wanted to see something. "Esme does know Emmett." That was all it took to break his initial shock.

"Does that mean I get to call Bella mom or Carlisle bro?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Which way is it going to work?" Alice whacked him on the arm.

"If you call me mum I will get Carlisle to change me just so I can tear off your arm and hit you with it." I threatened.

"You just can't keep away from us can you Bella?" he asked.

"You do seem to be more of a danger magnet than most." Carlisle said, looking down at me.

"That's ok, there's a doctor in the house." I grinned.

Carlisle POV

We all went inside and I took Bella's suitcase upstairs. Bella wasn't aloud upstairs yet. It was going to be a surprise. I couldn't wait to see her face. However, since Emmett was only here for a few hours we stayed downstairs so Bella could enjoy his visit before I stole her away.

Bella even tried to play xbox with him. She even beat him a few times but not many. She dared him to try some of her pizza which he hated but he still seemed enthusiastic when she explained that I had suggested the whole family going out for steak.

The house suddenly felt happier and noisier and just more lived in with Alice and Emmett here too. Part of me couldn't wait until we went to visit them all. As much as I liked alone time I would miss my family but I was glad they were all planning to visit here. Jasper was planning on visiting most weekends although he had to try to avoid being seen by too many people. It would seem a bit odd if he was supposed to be coming from California to Washington every weekend.

Bella cried when Emmett left, which made him laugh at her so luckily she started smiling and laughing too.

"He'll be back." I said, hugging my Bella close to me. "None of us are going to disappear on you I promise."

"I know." She whispered, burying her face in my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist. It was hard to believe she was mine. She not only liked me for myself and trusted me, but she wanted me like I wanted her. Bella was a human who knew about us and truly accepted us and that made the struggling against the bloodlust for all those years worth it.

Bella POV

Without Emmett the house was suddenly quieter. I suddenly realised how tired I was. I wasn't the only one that noticed either.

"Go on upstairs and get ready for bed Bella I need you wake this weekend you need a decent wardrobe." Alice told me. I rolled me eyes her and headed for the stairs.

"You don't need to do that Alice honestly." I said. Carlisle appeared out of the study as I reached the top of the stairs. I grinned at him. "I think it's bed time for the human."

"This way." He said, walking down the corridor. He waited for me to reach the door to his and Esme's room before opening the door. I looked inside and gasped.

The walls were no longer the lavender colour that they were before. Now there were two royal blue walls one behind the bed and the opposite wall and then two white walls one with the door and the other with the window. The bed was freshly made deep blue satin bed sheets and my few clothes were already in the draws and wardrobe. Finally I spotted my books on the nightstand and my school bag on the chair.

"You did have to do this..." I whispered. I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me and his head rest against my shoulder.

"I wanted to. Consider this your room." He murmured, kissing my cheek. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I said, turning in his arms to look at him. "But you didn't have to."

"Enough." He said, pressing his finger to my lips. "I thought it was bed time for the human."

"Yeah it is." I sighed. "I am pretty tired."

Carlisle kissed me and said goodnight before heading back to his study and leaving me to shower and get ready for bed. When I finished in the shower and returned to the room I found a nightie lying across the bed.

'He'll love it' The note on top read. I smiled to myself. Alice really way one of a kind. There was no other way to put it. I suppose I'd better get used to her gentle nudging in the fashion department. This was home now.

Author's Notes: Sorry if the updates don't come every day during the week because I'm at work all day and then have to wait until my son goes to bed to write. But I hope to update as often as possible. xx


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: Yay! Reviews! They make me so happy! Just so all you guys know, this is probably going to end up being quite a long fic. There's still plenty of plot left to come. Edward will be in the story later on as will all of the other Cullen's. I'm really excited about getting to that bit!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....and I make not money....also a shame

Shards of a Fairytale

Boundaries

Bella POV

I sighed and put my book back on the nightstand. I had tried to sleep and couldn't, I had read for a while and then tried again and still no luck. I thought about reading again but changed my mind and put my book back. I was tired but after my shower I felt wide awake.

I bet that both Carlisle and Alice could hear me tossing and turned in huffing not able to sleep. I thought of Carlisle in his study and got out of the bed. He could help me sleep. He could always help me sleep. It would be weird being close to Carlisle like I was before we agreed we had crossed the friendship line, mainly because we were alone here then and as much as I loved Alice, I wasn't sure I was comfortable with her hearing everything Carlisle and I said.

That's when I had the perfect idea.

Carlisle POV

I heard her before she'd even opened the study door but waited for her to come in anyway. She came in wearing a simple black silky nightie that stopped ever so temptingly just below mid-thigh. I just watched as she came towards me.

"Bella...." I trailed off as she put her finger to her lips. She reached out and took my hand. I put my book down as she pulled me to my feet and led me back to the bedroom. I was desperately curious to find out what she was up to. My precious Bella led back into the bedroom and straight into her arms.

She leant up to kiss me and my control was gone. I kissed her deeper, harder. I held her tighter against me. How could she not see how sexy she was? How could she ever doubt herself even for one second?

She pulled away from me and took my hand again. She led me to the bed and climbed into it urging me to do the same. I climbed on the bed and leaned over her kissing her again, loving the feeling of her warm arms wrapping around my neck.

Bella POV

I had intended to bring him in here to snuggle up with and help me sleep but when I kissed him...he kissed me back like it would be the last kiss he ever got. I decided that letting him kiss me was much more interesting. Besides the fact that he actually could kiss me like this without having to pull away was a huge turn on.

What if he did have to pull away? I mean he was so much more immune to human blood than any of the others but that didn't mean that he could do everything I wanted him to. He may still think that it would be unsafe to go too far because he might not be able to control his strength. I began to dread the moment when he would say as much.

He may have agreed to change me but I still....I still kind of wanted to feel human for my first time. It may just sound like a silly childish thing but I did want to know what it felt like as a normal, vulnerable human girl.

Carlisle POV

I felt Bella start to become tense below me. She suddenly seemed to lose all earlier confidence. I pulled back and placed lighter kisses over her lips and face.

"Bella?" I said softly. "If this isn't ok then we can stop and take things slower...I know it must be strange changing our relationship."

"It's not that." She said shaking her head. "It has been very easy to go from being friends to this....probably because you and I sort of got pretty close."

"Then please tell me what is bothering you?" I told her, lying next to her and pulling her against my chest. She buried her face into my jumper for a little while before looking up at me.

"Where are our boundaries Carlisle? I mean I know that my blood isn't a problem but..." she looked down again looking disheartened. "I just want to know now so that I know."

I had no idea Edward's boundaries had been so strict. I pretty much assumed that they hadn't had intercourse but if me kissing her had he asking me when I was going to stop I wondered it made me wonder if he had even been close to her at all.

"Bella, look at me." I coaxed her chin up with my finger, so that her eyes met mine. "There are no boundaries with us. I'm not saying that I intend to make love to you here and now. I want us to take our time and make sure we're both sure and comfortable. However besides taking our time to make everything right I see no boundaries between us."

"What about your strength? Edward said-" she broke of as if unsure whether to continue. "Edward said he couldn't ever be in a position to lose control with me because he could hurt me."

"Bella, I'm a doctor. I have been around human blood and I handle human skin and bone every day. Control is natural to me, just like breathing. I breathe even though I don't need to because I have been pretending to for so long I now just do." I explained. I kissed her again, letting myself linger just a moment before continue. "I could kiss you over and over and then only thing I would lose control of is my desire for you, Bella."

Bella POV

I blushed hearing the words he was saying. The way he spoke often gave away his age a little, but he didn't speak as old fashioned as he could have done considering his age. His words gave me butterflies.

I cuddled against him again, enjoying every second. I felt him kiss my hair and then everything started to fade away.

Carlisle POV

I felt Bella relax against me and her breathing became quiet and regular. I wrapped the covers tightly around us so that her body would warm mine quicker, I didn't want to make her cold.

My dear little Bella, she worried about things far too much. She was still young, these were the years she was supposed to be carefree and enjoying her life to the full. She just couldn't seem to help worrying about everyone else and putting herself down. I'd have to work on that.

Author's Notes: Sorry a bit short but it's the right place to end it for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: Yay! Reviews! They make me so happy! Just so all you guys know, this is probably going to end up being quite a long fic. There's still plenty of plot left to come. Edward will be in the story later on as will all of the other Cullen's. I'm really excited about getting to that bit!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....shame.....and I make not money....also a shame

Shards of a Fairytale

Privacy

Carlisle POV

Things had been going well so far. Bella had made huge progress at school. Edward had said Bella was smart for an ordinary teenage girl and under mine and Alice's tutoring she had really come along. She was hoping to graduate early in the spring. That would allow us to leave a little earlier than planned. As selfish as it was I couldn't wait.

Tomorrow afternoon we were heading to Alaska to see the whole family. I couldn't wait to see them all again although it would be strange being a family but with Bella as my...girlfriend. Somehow the word just didn't feel right, which was odd because that's what she was. Maybe it was just something about being born in the sixteen hundreds.

Just to give us privacy before a weekend with the whole family, Alice was out hunting all night. I had been working most days which limited the time I saw Bella but I spent most nights helping her sleep. Being so close to her was addictive and had me constantly wanting more. I found myself almost unable to control my urges for her and it didn't help that I think she was trying to make me lose my control, however I had been trying to take things slowly, I was old fashioned after all.

I looked up at smiled as Bella came in the door. She dropped her bags on the sofa and came over to me.

"Only one bag this time, Alice is losing her touch." I grinned, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's surprising how much you can fit in one bag, besides I think she's running out of stores now....she's going to be a nightmare this weekend with a different set of stores to drag me through." She replied, leaning up to kiss me.

"Are you packed?" I asked, then I realised my mistake. "Silly me, Alice has already beaten us both to it."

Bella POV

Nothing could be better than coming home to Carlisle. He was smart, loving, compassionate, gorgeous, sexy, a vampire and mine.

"I just finished running you a bath." He said. "Did Alice make sure you ate?"

"Thanks...yeah we stopped at a diner on the way home." I replied. "I'll go bath and change then..."

"I'll see you in a minute." He said, kissing me lightly. I went back to pick up my bags and headed up the stairs.

"I'm not a vampire, it'll take more than a minute." I laughed as I went.

After my bath I picked up the bag from my earlier shopping trip with Alice. Rummaging through it I dug out my secret weapon for tonight. I was sure Carlisle just needed a push in the right direction. Alice had also prodded me in the right direction and so he I stood holding up the lacy underwear in front of me.

I stood and looked in the mirror, once I was satisfied I moved to the bed, smiling to myself.

"Carlisle." I said, still smiling, knowing he could here me.

Carlisle POV

I was just getting ready to go check on Bella when she called my name. I was upstairs moments later knocking on the door.

"Don't be silly, there's no need to knock, if I called you." I heard her laugh. I opened the door but my feet wouldn't move forward. Not until I had fully taken the time to appreciate the view.

Bella was sat on the bed in a matching set of underwear, deep purple silk with black lace and a pair of black glossy stockings. No matter how many people I had saved in my life, surely I could have done nothing to deserve her. So pure hearted, but still incredibly sexy, smart and human.

"Carlisle?" I heard her ask. I realised I hadn't spoken yet and moved over to her. I doubted there were any words that I could think of to describe how beautiful I thought she was so for that moment I didn't bother finding any. I knelt on the bed in front of her and kissed her. I laid her back so I hovered over her and deepened the kiss. I could hear her heart pounding and her moans on encouragement below me. I pulled away slightly to look at her.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed and lips darker than normal but she was smiling.

"Bella, you are so very perfect." I murmured, meeting her gaze. "And I am very much in love with you." I saw the brief flicker of surprise on her face before she leaned up and pressed her lips against mine.

"I love you." She whispered. As I kissed her, I let my hands run along her body, revelling in the feel of her skin. She was so warm and soft. I moved myself between her legs and she was immediately aware of how much I wanted her. I saw the blush creeping into her face, alongside the spark of excitement in her eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd stay you were trying to make my control slip so you can have your way with me." I smirked, kissing down her shoulder.

"You know what I want." She said in a desperate voice. I continued my kisses across her chest and stomach. I enjoyed her little wriggling underneath me and the cute little whimpers she was making. I really wanted to take her up on what she was offering. In fact I doubted very much that I could say no. "Please Carlisle..." I ran my hands up her legs and toyed with the top of her underwear.

"Bella...you are so beautiful." I murmured kissing her stomach. I tugged down her panties, my lips kissing their way down after them all the way down her legs.

"That tickles." She squeaked as I did. I moved back up and started to roll her left stocking down. "You don't like?" She asked uncertain of herself. I continued to remove the other stocking before returning to her face.

"I like very much Bella, but it's you I want to enjoy tonight. All of you." I told her, stroking her cheek. "I want to see the real Bella, to stroke every bit of skin, kiss every inch of it..." I saw her blushing deeply and realised how nervous she must be despite her eagerness. I slowly slipped my hand underneath her to undo her bra and slowly slid it from her body. Her arms instinctively wrapped around herself as she blushed more.

Bella POV

I wanted this no question, but it didn't stop me feeling nervous about it. It had all seemed a good idea until my clothes had started coming away and then I had felt suddenly so naked and vulnerable. Carlisle was perfect, he did and said all the right things, he loved me and I knew that, he was willing to be with me human or vampire, it didn't matter to him. I was still nervous, in this one act I would be totally naked to him, all the good points and the bad and I only had a rough idea of what to expect...how could anyone do this with any less certainty of their partners affections? I always doubted Edward's love and as much as I had always asked him to kiss me, tried to push for more, I would have almost certainly bottled it before things got this far.

I felt Carlisle's hands running across my sides and hips before one wound its way up to my hair and pulled my lips up to his. His hands didn't even feel very cold anymore. They weren't hot by any means, barely even warm but no longer cold to the touch. I moved my hands down his back and then curiosity got the better of me, I moved my hands under his shirt, feeling his cool smooth skin under my fingers I began to run my hands across his chest. I felt a slight shift and then his shirt was gone. He was clearly enjoying my warm hands on his cold skin as I spotted one of the shirt buttons on the duvet...I didn't bother looking for the rest of the shirt, my eyes were on him.

My eyes met his and then lips met lips again. I was in heaven, I was no longer shy but my nakedness knowing that he was the one I was doing this with was enough to chase away my fears.

Suddenly I gasped as something cold slid slowly inside me. It took a few moments to realise it was his fingers that were slowly filling me. He leant down to kiss me again as his fingers started a steady rhythm in and out of me. I couldn't keep the moans from slipping from my lips as he continued. His lips left mine and moved to my neck allowing a loud moan to escape from me as his hand had my stomach tying itself in knots.

"You're so beautiful, so warm..." Carlisle breathed against my skin. I felt my stomach tightening more and more, I was beginning to feel hotter and hotter. What was this man doing to me? My whole body started to tingle and I shuddered involuntarily knowing what was about to happen.

"Carlisle I've never-" I whispered, but he cut me off with a kiss. He didn't stop his hands. When he pulled away from my lips I was nearly panting from the pleasure he was giving me. He moved to my neck again before trailing his lips down my shoulders and to my breasts and then back up again. He nipped gently at my neck. I could only imagine what control that took for him.

Carlisle POV

I felt Bella starting to lose control of herself as I continued to touch her. I wanted to give her pleasure before I made love to her, it probably wouldn't even hurt that way. She had no idea how beautiful she was moaning in pleasure underneath me like she was. She was irresistible. She had tried to protest, uncertain of herself and it only confirmed that fact that she was close. I didn't speed up not wanting to make her sore in any way. I just continued at a steady pace letting it build slowly.

She was moving under me now, pressing closer to my hand without even realising she was doing it. I kissed her neck and collar bone. She tasted so good, smelled so good. I felt her starting to tense around my hand and her breath caught in her throat. I heard her moans getting louder and then she whole body shook as she went over the edge. I slowed my movements as she rode out the waves of pleasure that took her. I kissed up her neck and face until I met her lips kissing her a few times softly before letting her relax into the bed.

I kissed her gently and resumed running my hands across her body. She leant up to kiss me, smiling against my lips. I felt her hot little hands brush against my stomach as she tugged at my belt....little minx.

Bella POV

For a moment I felt so relaxed and tired that I thought I was going to fall asleep but his roaming hands drew my attention back to him. I thought about what Carlisle had done to me and what he could do to me and instantly felt the need for him rising again. I chuckled at me tugging at his belt and trousers and soon gave me mercy and moved to remove them.

I froze, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was naked in front of me...and I was naked in front of him. I looked at him curiously, I had never seen a naked man in the flesh before. I felt a little uncertain at the mechanics all of a sudden, although I'm sure it did, it seemed strange that something that size would fit in such a small place. He didn't seem necessarily large it looked the right size and shape for his body it was just her nerves kicking in again.

I reached out and touched it slowly stroking the along the smooth skin. It was so soft and cold. He gasped as my hand wrapped around it and continued to stroke a little. I stopped uncertain whether it was a good gasp or a bad one. My eyes flicked to his face but he seemed to be enjoying it so I continued. I let my hand run all the way up and down, rolling over the top of it, squeezing every now and then enjoying that I could cause the moans from this man. He reached down and ran his fingers into my hair bringing my face to meet his.

I felt my nerves growing, knowing what was coming next.

Author's Notes: sorry for the delay in uploading but I've already started on the next one so hopefully it'll be up in the next few days.


	13. Chapter 13

A quick note to everyone, I am planning to continue this story including a bit of rewriting to improve on the story also. In the meantime please check out my other Bella/Carlisle story which is Illuminated and all my other Twilight fanfics of course. I am also currently re-writing Hideaway to make it longer and better.

Much Love to you all

Astarte_lydianna xx


End file.
